The present invention relates to an adjustable continuous casting mold arrangement, and more particularly for multiple continuous casting installations for manufacturing casting strands of a substantially rectangular cross-section.
Continuous mold arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such continuous casting mold arrangements includes a plurality of molds each of which is composed of at least two mold parts which are displaceable relative to one another in a displacement direction transverse to a strand direction, so as to change a strand cross-section. Such a continuous casting mold arrangement is disclosed, for example in the patent application of the inventor Ser. No. P 3,224,065. This continuous casting mold arrangement provides for satisfactory results. The specific feature of the above-mentioned continuous casting mold arrangement is that because of the special contour of both mold parts, multiple continuous casting molds such as twin molds, triple molds and the like can be formed. In one of the embodiments disclosed in this German patent application, the known continuous casting mold arrangement includes two mold parts with an F-formed contour which limitedly engage with one another. For adjusting of this twin mold both mold parts are displaced relative to one another, so as to increase the cross-section of one mold and simultaneously reduce the crosssection of the other mold.